Dead,yet Alive
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Ginny and Harry are well married,after the Battle of Hogwarts. But of course,they have to live without certain people in their lives. One-shot. A request from Lillian Weasely.


**My first Harry Potter fanfiction! Yes,I mostly write Percy Jackson fanfiction,mostly Penollo (OCxGod) but his was a request from Lillian Weasely,so I thought of giving it a try. If it's a bit boring or anything,sorry,it's my first time! REVIEW!**

* * *

"Ginny?" He asked,staring in confusion at his wife's back,which was still against the fireplace for some reason. When she didn't reply,he frowned and slowly walked towards her.

"Ginny?" He repeated,putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he was startled to see her beautiful eyes in tears,which were slowly descending down her face like sparkling diamonds. His expression softened.

"Ginny." He muttered "What's wrong love? What happened?"

Sniffing,she showed him a photo frame she had been holding. He gently took it from her. It was covered in a thin layer of dust,with the fingerprints of Ginny on it. It showed the moving figures of Mr and Mrs Weasely,Ron,his best mate,Bill,Charlie,Percy,George and Fred,all laughing. Well,Percy was standing dignified,Fred making bunny ears behind his head and George laughing. He understood an inkling about why she was crying.

"Fred." She muttered,wiping her eyes;her voice was shaky and watery. He understood at once,and wrapped her into a hug.

She was shaking gently in his arms as he gently patted her red hair,muttering words of comfort. He knew how close Ginny was with her brothers,and she never even got to say goodbye to Fred Weasely as he died bravely in the War with Voldemort years ago. He closed his eyes,remembering the times the Weasely twins helped him;breaking out of the Dursley's in his second year at Hogwarts,helping him break into Dolores Umbridge's office to talk to his dead godfather Sirius,whom he remembered with a pang.

He sighed deeply,taking in the scent of Ginny's hair as his slight ease of comfort. He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

"He hasn't really died you know," he muttered to her "he still lives in us."

She put her hands on his chest,wiping her eyes quickly and nodding "I know...b-but I miss him so much."

"I do too Ginny,I do too."

He once again pulled her into a hug,and with one arm he put the photo frame on the mantle,the evil,mischievous face of Fred Weasely alive and happy. If he was to know that his death was sooner than far,would he still be his normal,cheery,excited self? That's what Harry expected;Fred would probably cause as much havoc as he could before the end of his days.

"C'mon,let's go to bed." He told her softly,putting his forehead on hers. She nodded and allowed herself to be lead into their bedroom. After gently laying her down next to him,her sniffs slowly reduced.

"He'd want you to stay happy Ginny," he said "you know he would."

Her warm brown eyes came in contact with his green ones. She gave him a tiny smile."They both could never bear it when I cried. They'd do anything to make me happy." She told him,her voice back to her usual self a bit. He smiled.

"Elaborate."

"Well," her smile became more far fetched "In my first year I had a cold and had to go down to Madam Pomfry,and while I was there they sent me a lavatory seat."

He laughed "They did that to me in my first year too,after my escape with the Pilosopher's Stone."

"I just...wish that I had really appreciated it. Everything they've done." She said sadly,her smile fading a bit. Harry pushed aside her brunette hair.

"Hey,I don't know them as much as you do,but I'll tell you this. Fred would never forgive me if he knew that he sister was still crying over him."

She took that in,then smiled at him warmly. Her lips gently collided with Harry's making him feel light headed and free,the amazing feeling he had always felt whenever he kissed Ginny. He was truly grateful to having her in his life,and if she was ever upsetting,he would be her shoulder. He knew that although Fred Weasely was dead,he was still alive.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ginny."

* * *

 **It's so cheesy the mice would faint. Yeah,I know it's way to cheesy and stuff,but I didn't have any ideas,and plus I'm really,really sleepy. And I know Ginny is a toughie who doesn't cry,so don't mention that. Hope you enjoyed,and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
